CHERUB-Recruit
by TheBlueLadybug
Summary: CHERUBAU! Jack was a normal 11 ears old boy, after his mother death he is recruited by a secret organization called CHERUB. Jack accepts the offert of becoming a spy, but will it be that easy? Will he be able to pass the 100 days recruit training? - (Hijack/Frostcup ship) character from other animated movies also appear later in the history. Please Review!


**A/N.:** A while back I made a hijack one-shot CHERUB AU, and I said that I was thinking of doing a multi chapter fic, and here it is!

Like I said, this will start with their recruit, so there's only going to be Hijack further more in the story. I want the story to flow naturally and since it starts when their 11, it doesn't makes sense for them to have a romantic, sexual relationship so fast! I will start as simple crushes and some insecurities!

Also, the story starts with Jack out of CHERUB, much like the books started with James (If you haven't read the books it's ok, they are not related with the story in any way except the organization and the way thing are done) so Hiccup won't show up for at least a few more chapters… *sorry*

Hope you like it and on with the story!

* * *

1

Jack Overland was bored. After deciding to skip his afternoon classes he was home alone without nothing to do.

His watch biped gaining his attention, he noticed he only had 15 minutes to go get his little sister Emma and then make her dinner. Jumping out of the sofa, he turned the TV off and went straight to his room, dressed his favorite blue hoodie, some brown pants and almost went out of the door before realizing he was still barefoot. Quickly he ran back inside and putted his old blue vans on.

He had to do this every day since his mother rarely was at home. She was most probably at some guy's house or out in the streets. Jack hated his mother "job" like every son would, but he understood that that was the only way she could sustain two kids all by herself, she sometimes worked shifts at a local supermarket but the money wasn't enough.

Emma's school was close but he decided to ride his old bike, he liked how the cold wind from the beginning of autumn felt against his face, as he got to the primary school gates the bell rand and soon after kids could be heard as all of them rushed out of the door happy for being free from the torture that is school.

A little girl with straight brown hair, reaching between her elbows and shoulders, brown eyes with a noticeable beauty mark under her right one made her way to him. She was wearing her brown and red dress with white and brown diamond designs decorating the bottom, her favorite as Jack presumed since it was the only one the tomboy would wear.

"Jack! You're here on time! Did you skip classes again?"

"Hey munchkin! How as school?"

"Boring… I already knew everything that old witch was telling us, do you believe she threat me with detention for sleeping in classes after I had done all the stupid exercises!?"

"Ms. Mars again? I understand you Em, I just can't believe she's still alive."

"Me too, she's like 82 or something, she should just stop teaching! Isn't that what retirement serves for?"

"You're right." he said as he ruffled her hair and she smiled reattributing the affectionate gesture "But there's nothing we can do about it. What do you say we go buy some pizza for dinner? It might cheer you up a bit."

"Really?" The boy could see her eyes sparkling, he knew how much she loved pizza.

"Yes" he assured her. She climbed to the bicycle seating herself on the saddle as Jack started cycling.

They arrived at their street walking now, side by side with the bicycle and the plastic bag containing two pizzas between them. The money Jack had had only been enough for one but Emma distracted the store employee wile Jack steeled the other one. It was an old trick they used a lot of times since they were little.

"You never answered me."

"What?" he was caught by surprise by the sudden question "W-what are you talking about?"

"When you went to pick me up I asked you if you skipped classes again and you changed topics."

"Sorry I didn't notice, oh! Before I forget, I think that show you like is on today! We can eat in front of the TV if you want!"

"You're doing it again."

"What? Nooooo….. I'm just trying to be nice to my little sister."

"Then what happened? What are you not telling me?" It was hopeless denying it, since she was little, well littler, she always knew when Jack was on to something or something happened to him "Don't say nothing because we made a deal to stop skipping classes even the boring ones! And you always keep you promises!"

"You caught me…" '_again_' he thought "Sorry Em."

"What happened? It's okay, you can tell me."

"There was this guy that didn't stop talking shit about mom…" he saw her face change to one of understanding and sadness (?) "I just couldn't take it anymore."

"You got in to a fight?" She asked him with a plane face, not surprised with the idea

"That was the problem, if I get in to more fights I can get expelled, so before I loosed myself and broke the bastards nose I went home." they stopped in front of the old wire fence of their house, he leaned his bike against it and looked at his sister "I'm really sorry for breaking our promise munchkin." he said as he ruffled her hair once more "But I only missed P.E and Science and you know that there's nothing on those classes that I don't know already."

"It was better that way. That kind of people aren't worth being expelled for. But you better not skip anymore!"

"I won't, now let's get in, I'm starving!"

Jack opened the little gate and stopped making Emma bump into him. The door in front of them was open, that in itself wasn't surprising, sometimes their mother came home and forgot to close the door due to exhaustion, what was suspicious to the pre-teen was that everything inside was pitch black and only silence could be heard.

"Jack what th-" she was interrupted by him

"Shhh!" he pressed his hand on her mouth "Em, stay here and don't go in until I say so, got it?"

The girl nodded and silently stayed behind as Jack made his way to the door. Before getting in he grabbed a baseball bat that was hided on the bushes in front of the house for cases like this. With the bat in one hand he slowly opened completely the door with the other.

"It's someone here!?" The boy yelled, but nobody answered.

He pulled the bat over his head and grabbed it now with both hands to be prepared in case of being attacked. Carefully he turned on the lights, Shock overtook him and he let the bat fall right on the floor. On the sofa, the same one he spent all afternoon laid his mother's…body '_It can't be true_' he thought, but it was. It was there as if she was seating normally watching TV only that her head was turned to the side, eyes closed, her skin even more pale than before (she was as white as Jack) and the obvious poodle of dried blood under the sofa and on her torn white dress.

"Jack?" he heard Emma calling "Jack WHAT HAPPENED? Why did I heard the bat falling? Are you okay? Jack?" his state of shock was so much he didn't react right away "Jack, I'm going inside!" he finally came to his senses, '_she can't see this'_, he turned around and run to her closing the door.

He hugged her tight when he got to her, tighter than ever just to make sure she was there, that this was real life and not just a nightmare.

"Jack I can't breathe!" he released a little bit on the hug giving her space to breath, but still keeping her close to him "Jack what happened, why are you acting like this?"

Jack looked straight at his little sister eyes full of worry, how was he going to tell her…

* * *

**Loved it? Hated it? Leave a Review anyway!**

**Love you all ! ~**


End file.
